Une nuit, juste toi et moi
by guardianlegend
Summary: Mon tout premier lemon! antiyaoiste, s'abstenir! C'est un KiruaGon et ben en fait, pour une fois qu'ils ont la paix, ils vont pouvoir jouer! Je sais c'est pourri comme résumé mais c'est pas grave!


Titre : Une nuit, juste toi et moi.

Auteur : guardianlegend

Disclaimer : Les bishônens de HXH sont malheureusement pas à moi ! Yoshihiro Togashi ne me les a pas non plus promis pour noël alors pendant qu'il regarde ailleurs, je les lui emprunte !

C'est mon premier lemon ! INDULGENCE !

Normalement, si je continue à écrire, ce sera toujours du YAOI.

Couple : GonKirua! .

Une nuit, juste toi et moi.

Les entraînements se suivent encore et toujours, sont le regard attentif de Biscuit. Pour le moment, Gon et Kirua doivent booster leurs attaques secrètes et s'attaquent donc l'un après l'autre. Petit à petit, les réserves d'énergie s'épuisent, les deux adversaires s'arrêtent et leurs regards se croisent. Encore un coup, encore une attaque, la dernière.

Kirua fut le plus rapide des deux. Il surprit son compagnon en arrivant derrière lui et l'envoya au tapis avec une grande décharge électrique. Trop grande ?

Le nuage de poussière soulevé par l'attaque ne se dissipe pas. L'assassin est soudain prit d'un sentiment de peur. Et s'il y avait été trop fort ? Et si son meilleur ami ne se relevait pas ? Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, quelques secondes passèrent.

N'y tenant plus, Kirua se jeta dans le nuage pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami.

Celui-ci était assis en tailleur, se frottant le crâne.

Et bien, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte !

Mais presque en voyant l'air alarmé de son vis-à-vis, Gon sauta sur ses jambes et le rassura en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant en clignant des yeux et se mirent à rire. Tant et si bien qu'ils tombèrent (et retombèrent pour Gon) dans la poussière.

Le nuage se dégageant lentement, Biscuit pu voir les deux meilleurs amis du monde dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partagés entre rire et larmes.

La suite de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Les entraînements des diverses énergies se succédèrent sans autre incident et même, une petite idée farfelue germa dans le crâne pervers de l'entraîneuse qui pouffa de rire à cette idée.

Le soir arriva avec le souper, les trois jeunes gens faisaient frire leurs morceaux de viandes autour d'un bon feu lorsque Biscuit se leva brusquement, l'air résolu et les poings serrés.

Je viens de me rappeler un truc ! J'ai un rendez-vous aujourd'hui à la ville Love Love !

Je suis prêt ! s'écria Gon, l'air aussi résolu et les poings aussi serrés.

Ah non, non, non ! dit la jeune fille en levant le doigt.

7 ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Bien. Excellent timing ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'y vais seule. C'est un rendez-vous galant (décor de guirlandes de fleurs, petits cœurs roses et shamallows) avec un beau jeune homme très mystérieux ( un portrait « amélioré » d'Hisoka lui tendant les bras )

Grosses gouttes et air dégoûtés des garçons devant le tableau « idyllique » d'un rendez-vous entre Biscuit et Hisoka.

Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille. Vous pouvez laisser tomber la pierre, la corde et tout le reste. Je suis de bonne humeur alors vous pouvez DORMIR tranquilles ! dit-elle en insistant bien sur le mot « dormir ».

Et la jeune fille partit, laissant les garçons comme deux ronds de flan.

Bon, dit Gon, ben bonne nuit alors !

Hein ? Tu veux déjà dormir ? s'étonna Kirua.

Ben oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?

S'entraîner !

Encore ?

Oui… mais différemment !

(Regard curieux de Gon) Comment ? Comment ? Comment ?

Je propose ceci !

Et Kirua sortit de son sac une bouteille de saké.

Je ne vois pas comment on peut s'entraîner avec ça ! fis Gon.

On va s'entraîner à « pierre, papier, ciseaux » et celui qui perd doit soit faire un gage, soit boire.

Ok ! dit Gon toujours sans comprendre le but de l'entraînement.

Et la partie commença. Kirua avait sa tactique. Il allait commencer par perdre pour faire croire à une victoire facile et puis il gagnerait coup sur coup…

Première défaite : Kirua.

Alors, tu bois ou tu fais un gage ? demanda Gon.

Le gage !

100 abdos, immédiatement !

Kirua s'exécuta.

Deuxième défaite : Kirua.

Saké ou gage ?

Saké !

Troisième défaite : Gon.

Saké ou gage ?

Gage !

50 tours de la clairière en sprint.

C'est comme si c'était fait ! dit Gon, trouvant cela de plus en plus amusant.

Quatrième défaite : Kirua.

Tu es vachement fort ! dit le perdant au gagnant.

Tu te débrouilles bien aussi ! Saké ou gage ?

Saké !

Kirua fit semblant de commencer à être ivre.

Cinquième défaite : Gon.

Saké !

Ben ? demanda le perdant, tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ?

Non ! De toutes façons, ton gage aurait été de boire !

Bon, alors c'est ok ! dit Gon avec un gigantesque sourire.

Nième défaite : Gon.

Gage ?

Vouip ! dit le garçon aux cheveux verts, légèrement bourré.

Pas bouger, fermer les yeux ! ordonna Kirua.

Légèrement surpris mais trop entamé pour réagir, Gon ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors un souffle sur ses lèvres puis une sorte de caresse, toute timide et adorable.

Kirua ?

Chut ! J'ai oublié. Tu dois te taire aussi.

Les lèvres se frôlèrent de nouveau, provoquant des frissons dans les corps des deux jeunes garçons. Gon ne se rendait pas vraiment compte mais il savait que c'était agréable. Un baiser, avec un autre garçon, avec son meilleur ami, avec Kirua.

Doucement, il répondit à ces lèvres demandeuses et tentatrices. Le chaste baiser se prolongea puis doucement, prit fin. Kirua se recula et observa son ami. Ses joues s'étaient teintées de rose et doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Gon n'osait pas encore regarder l'assassin. C'est Kirua qui prit le premier la parole.

Pierre, papier ciseaux.

Vif comme l'éclair et oubliant sa gêne, Gon sortit une pierre… face à la feuille de Kirua.

Gage ou saké ?

Cette question signifiait dans l'esprit de Kirua : on recommence ou on arrête tout de suite ?

Si Gon choisissait le saké, il arrêterait le jeu. S'il prenait le gage…

Gon hésita un instant avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix :

Gage.

Mais il n'attendit pas le gage de Kirua pour saisir les lèvres de celui-ci. Il alla même si vite qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse, dans une position assez compromettante. Mais Gon s'en fichait ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver la douce sensation de chaleur qui l'avait traversé cinq minutes auparavant. Kirua entoura le cou du jeune garçon de ses deux bras pour le rapprocher encore plus. Leurs corps se frôlaient, leurs mains se cherchaient et leurs lèvres embrassaient tout ce qui passait. Gon se figea une seconde, essoufflé.

Kirua ?

Hmm ?

Pourquoi ?

Ne te pose pas de question ! On réfléchira après, ok ?

Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Kirua se releva et regarda Gon droit dans les yeux.

Pourquoi tu me ferais du mal ?

C'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un alors…

Kirua se mit à rire.

Et alors ? Ce n'est pas en m'embrassant que tu pourrais me faire mal !

Justement. Je… je veux plus que t'embrasser…

Kirua s'arrêta de rire et considéra Gon très sérieusement. Celui-ci était rouge de honte. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés répondit :

C'est pour ça qu'on va y aller en douceur.

Gon releva la tête, effaré.

Quoi ? Tu… tu veux vraiment… ?

Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai commencé ce jeu ?

Kirua voulu reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés mais Gon le repoussa doucement.

Est-ce que… est-ce que ce ne sera que du sexe ou alors… autre chose ?

Kirua s'assis et déposa Gon à côté de lui.

Ecoute. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne prendrais sûrement pas le risque de briser cette amitié si je ne voulais que me défouler un peu. De plus, toi aussi, tu es mon premier baiser et je crois que je…

Mais il ne put finir car ses lèvres furent closes par celles de Gon.

On réfléchira après.

Cette fois, c'est Kirua qui se retrouva au-dessus. Il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant et commença à le caresser doucement. Gon réagit très fort à ces caresses. Déchirant presque la blouse de Kirua, Gon jeta ses lèvres sur ce torse à la peau pâle. Il remonta lentement, savourant les réactions de son amant, vers les tétons dressés. Gon en prit un entre ses lèvres et le mordilla doucement, tendrement. Kirua gémissait de plaisir mais ne se laissait pas distancer. Le t-shirt de Gon disparut aussi dans un bruissement et le descendant de la famille Zoldik s'attaqua au pantalon, empêchant Gon de continuer sa torture. Il se débarrassa vite de ces barrières et déglutit en voyant la virilité de Gon se dresser devant lui. Surmontant la peur qui l'avait saisit, il approcha ses lèvres du membre tendu et commença doucement à l'embrasser, à le lécher. Gon retenait à grand peine ses cris et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Le sexe de Gon se retrouva soudain dans un endroit chaud et humide mais son possesseur, de peur de jouir trop tôt, l'en arracha presque.

Kirua… commença péniblement Gon.

L'intéressé déposa un baiser sur les lèvres douces puis glissa les doigts de Gon dans sa bouche pour les humidifier abondamment. Gon savait ce qu'il devait faire. Doucement, il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de Kirua. Sentant celui-ci se raidir, il promena ses lèvres sur son cou et sa main restante dans son dos afin de l'aider à se détendre. Tout aussi doucement, un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Kirua haletait et se concentrait sur les paroles apaisant que Gon chuchotait à son oreille. Lentement, les doigts remuèrent, arrachant à leur hôte des petits cris de douleur qui se muèrent en cris de plaisir. Gon retira alors ses doigts, au grand mécontentement de Kirua. Ce dernier hoqueta en sentant le membre demandant la permission d'entrer. Il s'empala lui-même sur Gon, s'arrachant une larme. Quand il la vit, Gon paniqua. Il voulu parler, demander ce qu'il se passait mais Kirua l'en empêcha en l'embrassant et en commençant à bouger. Gon se perdit alors dans la chaleur de son amant en oubliant immédiatement la larme et accéléra le rythme. Bientôt, ils jouirent tout les deux, quasiment en même temps et Kirua s'effondra sur son meilleur ami. Doucement, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Gon chuchota :

Tu vois que tu as eus mal !

Pas grave. Dodo ! lui répondit l'assassin.

Au fait Kirua, je t'aime.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il entendit un petit :

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Un peu plus loin, Biscuit retourna le paquet de pop-corn avec une moue déçue puis se tourna vers la personne assisse à côté d'elle :

Je t'avais dit que ce serait intéressant. Hein, Hisoka ?

Morale de l'histoire : VIVE LE SAKE !

THE END.

Alors ? Quelles sont vos impressions sur ma première fic publiée ? (les autres ayant été mangées par un virus T-T) Sur mon tout premier lemon ?

Review please !


End file.
